Four Minutes
by Pixie-Yank
Summary: "Karena ada suatu kajian yang mengatakan, bahwa hanya dibutuhkan waktu 4 menit, untuk memutuskan apakah kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang." Awalnya, kedua gadis ini tidak pernah mikirkan sisi baik masing-masing pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalan. Namun, semua berubah saat mereka itu memperhatian secara intens dalam waktu 240 detik. Chap 1, NaruSaku. New chap 2, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Love_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Sakura tidak pernah memperdulikan pernyataan cinta yang diterimanya dari Naruto, akan tetapi semua berubah tatkala ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan rinci dalam durasi dua ratus empat puluh detik. "Karena ada suatu kajian yang mengatakan, bahwa hanya dibutuhkan waktu empat menit, untuk memutuskan apakah kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang."

* * *

**_Four Minutes_**

"Sakura-_chaaann…!"_

Aah, suara ini lagi! Intonasi serupa yang sudah sangat teridentifikasi oleh indera audiotorimu, bahkan terlalu mudah untukmu mengetahui siapa pemilik artikulasi. Kendati sekalipun seseorang itu sedari tadi memanggil-manggilmu, sama sekali tidak akan membuat langkahmu terhenti. Kau tetap meniti jalan di koridor, bersamaan dia yang seperti memiliki resistensi tinggi untuk bertahan pada prilaku acuhmu.

Kau memposisikan dirimu pada bangku yang memang atas kepemilikanmu, dan semerta-merta ia mengikuti dan mengambil tempat di sampingmu. Kau tatap wajahnya dengan rona kesal, di lima detik kemudian kau alihkan ke sembarang direksi. Ia tersenyum manis, "Sakura-_chan_!" ulangnya menyebut panggilanmu dengan mesra.

Braak…!

Jengah akan kelakuannya yang tak urung menyebalkan menurutmu, kau gertak dia dengan memberikan pukulan kuat terhadap meja. Memang, sebentar ia tampak terkaget, namun kejutan yang kau berikan tak berefek lama, ia kembali melempar sunggingan terimutnya padamu. Kau menghela napas bosan, berpikir sekiranya kenapa Tuhan mau menciptakan makhluk keras kepala seperti lelaki di sebelahmu.

"Jangan cemberut! Kau makin terlihat cantik," ia berujar lagi, menggunakan teknik rayuan kualitas rendahan, yang kau responi dengan mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangkat kedua bahumu – indikasi merasa jijik. Lebih gilanya, ucapannya terdengar begitu paradoks; raut muka kucel tertekuk, akan menambah daya tarik fisik. Sungguh, kajiannya sama sekali tidak memiliki dasar teori yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

Kau setengah mati untuk melapangkan dada; memperluas kesabaran yang kau miliki. Pasalnya, salah-salah sedikit, kau bisa melakukan tindak seperti apa yang ada dalam film bergenre _horror-gore_ – kau akan memutilasi tubuh seseorang, memenggal kepalanya, dan membagi potongan badan anak manusia menjadi delapan. Tapi, sepertinya calon korbanmu tak peduli, ia malah anteng menempatkan kedua tangan di atas meja guna menumpu dagunya.

Entah kapan tepatnya, yang jelas kau merasa amat terganggu dengan ulahnya tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, ia tanpa kenal tanggung, berani mengatakan cinta untukmu di hadapan warga sekolah yang ada. Malu, terang saja kau merasa seperti itu, sebab yang ada kau mendapati beberapa siswa mentertawakanmu.

"Maumu apa, sih, Naruto?" sebenarnya kau hanya membuang waktu untuk bertanya demikian, sepertinya hanya mencoba mengusir tanda tanya penuh mengenai perangainya. Ia tertunduk terlebih dahulu, "jadilah pacarku!" tuturnya tak lama kemudian, dan kau selalu mendapati jawaban serupa saat kau melemparkan wacana introgatif yang sama.

Kau cermati ia baik-baik, mengamati ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak polos – tidak ada isyarat kalau Naruto ingin mengerjaimu. Satu detik, dua detik, hingga detik ke sepuluh, kau lemparkan arah pandangmu pada tempat yang berbeda. Lagipula, kau memang tidak berminat memberikan direksi netra pada ia lebih dari setengah menit.

Merasa enggan memperhatikan ia lebih lama, karena kau pikir cuma akan menambah rasa kesal yang terlanjur tinggal. Sia-sia, sebab tidak akan merubah citranya di matamu – menurutmu, Naruto akan selalu dan selamanya begitu. "Malas!" alih-alih menerima perlakuan sebanding, ia malah mendapatimu berlisan galak tersebut.

Tetap tak menyerah, Naruto masih saja akan terus berusaha sampai kau kalah – entah kapan tepatnya, yang jelas ia masih berupaya. Meski tak sedikit teman-teman sekelasmu yang telah berdatangan, di antara mereka sudah banyak yang terbisa dengan dramatisasi yang kalian ciptakan. Aksi penembakan Naruto terhadapmu, kini menjadi rutinitas harian sekolah – dan setiap orang akhirnya merasa wajar.

Sampai pada akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi, rasanya nada itu bagai alunan datangnya penyelataman oleh para malaikat di surga. Bukan bermaksud hiperbola, tapi sungguh situasi tadi sama sekali bukanlah hal yang dapat dikatakan menyenangkan. Naruto terpaksa dideportasi dari posisinya semula, karena pemilik tempat yang asli telah menanti untuknya berpindah.

Ino, sahabatmu itu hanya tersenyum jahil ke arahmu saat telah menduduki bangkunya. Berbisik pelan padamu, agar sebaiknya kau terima saja pengakuan cinta pemuda tersebut. Menghela napas bosan, namun destinasi indera visualmu kembali tertuju pada dia yang sebelumnya menganggumu. Kau amati tindak-tanduknya, memperhatikan kelakuannya tatkala tidak sedang menjahilimu.

Tik…! Tok…! Tik…! Tok…!

Durasi meniti, hampir satu menit kau masih bertahan dengan aktivitas yang sama – memperhatikan Naruto. Sayang, diperjalanan waktu ke seratus dua puluh detik, kau terpaksa merubah poros acuan, sebab seorang guru di depan tengah memintamu dan semua yang ada untuk memperhatikan – karena akan ada pembagian kelompok tugas. "Apa, sih?" tak ayal kau berlisan begitu, kala sahabat pirangmu, Ino, memicingkan netra penuh selidik.

Selalu begini, kau tidak pernah bisa memfokuskan atensi pada anak lelaki yang tiap hari memintamu untuk menjadi belahan jiwa. Pasti saja ada rintangan yang menerpa, hingga kau tidak sempat mempertimbangkan ia dan sisi menariknya. Rasanya, semua pemikiran yang kau miliki, tidak lebih dari Naruto yang cuma bisanya membuatmu merasa keki.

Sensori pendengaranmu menerima informasi, bahwa saat sekarang, seseorang tengah menyebut-nyebutkan namamu pelan. Lantas ketika kau mencari asal-muasal desibel bunyi, kau temukan orang yang sedari awal mencoba merecokimu. Ia tersenyum manis di sana, tidak lupa membentuk lambang hati dari kesepuluh jarinya yang melengkung satu sama lain.

Bibir sebelah kanan bagian atasmu terjungkit, tubuhmu seakan terkena kejutan listrik ringan hingga tak ayal meliuk pelan – yang sebenarnya ini isyarat dari _disgust feeling_. Sial tak dapat dicegah, karena gagal memperhatikan pengajar di depan sana, sang guru dengan seenaknya memberikan tugas kelompok padamu dan ia untuk dikerjakan bersama.

Sempat saja matamu mengerjap pelan, cengo teramat sangat tidak bisa kau hindari. Berharap si _sensei _membacakan nama orang ketiga dalam timmu, yang rupanya itu hanya menjadi asa yang berlalu_. Ugh_! Berarti, ini kesempatan emas bagi Naruto untuk membuat perasaan kesalmu semakin menjulang. Untuk ke sekian kali, kau pindahkan lingkup pusat perhatianmu ke orang yang sekarang begitu kegirangan.

Lamat-lamat kau cermati ia, dan tidak tahu tepatnya sampai kau merasa sebegitu aneh – entah sebenarnya kau merasa terlalu sebal, atau ada sesuatu yang belum kau pahami. Enam puluh detik, menuju ke dua menit, akhirnya kau pulangkan atensimu pada sang guru di depan sana. Kau hela napas pelan, walau sesekali tidak kau mengerti, dengan sendirinya netramu langsung terdireksi pada Naruto. Ia balas menatapmu, yang kali ini senyumannya membuatmu tidak dapat memberikan reaksi nan merasa terganggu.

* * *

o

O

o

Disebabkan malas mengundang Naruto ke rumahmu, juga merasa enggan berada di satu tempat asing dengan pemuda itu, kau memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kau dapatkan dengannya di kelas. Suasana sudah sangat hening, hampir seluruh warga sekolah telah pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Lalu kau, dengan sangat tidak menyenangkannya, terpaksa berada di alokasi yang itu-itu saja.

Naruto di hadapanmu, setelah tadinya puas merayumu, sekarang ia bisa memperhatikan pada catatan yang menghiasi buku tulisnya. Itupun sebelumnya telah kau ancam akan pulang, dan membiarkan tugas dikerjakan olehnya seorang diri, baru ia menghentikan kegiatan_ flirting_ murahan. Kau amati dari ekor mata, ia sedang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, kode dari mencoba mengerti isi penjabaran tertulis itu.

"Kau yang kerjakan, aku yang memeriksa!" sesungguhnya, ada keuntungan tersendiri bekerja sama dengan orang yang menyukaimu; ia tidak akan membantah apapun keinginannmu. Mengiyakan dengan isyarat anggukan pelan, lalu dengan lincah ia mulai merumuskan permasalahan yang telah diberikan. Sesekali menghadapkan pandangan padamu, dan kau responi dengan mata membulat menyeluruh, serta jari telunjuk terarah pada objek mati di depannya.

"Aku pulang, yaa?!" gertak ringanmu mengimbuhkan, lalu karena tak ingin kau tinggalkan, ia pun kembali mengerjakan. Sementara, yang kau lakukan hanya membebankan setengah berat badanmu pada sandaran kursi. Matamu mengitari ke sekeliling, dan berakhir pada seseorang yang saat ini tengah berjibaku mesra dengan alat tulisnya. Kali ini, tidak ada satu pun penghalang untukmu mengamatinya dengan terperinci. Bersamaan waktu berjalan…

Saat awal enam puluh detik, kau perhatikan bagaimana cara ia menulis, menggerak-gerakan jari membentuk angka maupun huruf-huruf tertentu. Sesekali ia akan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, tipikal manusia imajinator dalam berpikir. Menggembungkan pipinya, tatkala ia tidak sengaja salah mencoretkan sesuatu pada lembar putih itu.

Pada dua menit, kau amati wajahnya dengan mendetail. Naruto memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, yang rupanya itu membuat ia semakin imut saja. Belum lagi, iris kebiruannya yang menambah kesan manis di kala ia tersenyum seorang diri, saat berhasil menemukan jawaban atas tugas yang dikerjakannya.

Hampir seratus delapan puluh detik, kau merasa ia begitu menarik. Lamat-lamat, kau tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa sadar kau terlalu asyik meneliti. Beberapa kali ia menyenadungkan sebuah lagu, yang diam-diam dalam hati kau turut menyanyikan lirik-lirik serupa. _"I see_…!" verbalisasi pendeknya, bersamaan gerakan kepala naik-turun secara konsisten, menjadikannya tampak begitu menggemaskan.

Di perjalanan menuju menit keempat, kau tidak lagi mampu memungkiri satu fakta, bahwa Naruto memiliki daya pikat yang begitu hebatnya. Kontan, pada detik di mana kau tidak mampu lagi menampik, kau pegangi dadamu. Di akhirnya kau memang mampu membuang arah direksi wajahmu ke lain lokasi, yang kali ini merasakan sensasi berbeda dari biasa.

Terlambat, kau tak bisa lagi menganggap semuanya sama saja. Rupa-rupanya, kau salah dengan prediksi, kalau memperhatikannya lebih lama, ia hanya akan menjadikanmu semakin keki. Realita menunjukan bahwa keadaan terbalik, alih-alih merasa sebal, satu perasaan berisi afek positif merekah sebegitu cepatnya. Napasmu terasa begitu berat, kau sekuat mungkin tidak mau mengakui rasa yang baru menghampiri.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, aku menyukaimu!"

_How unluck_?! Otomatis netramu membulat dengan sempurna, tatkala sebentar saja ia berhenti mengerjakan, dan berlisan demikian. Berbarengan itu pula, gagal sudah kau yang setengah mati menipu kenyataan. Bukannya memberikan tanggapan semi destruktif yang biasa kau berikan, kini kau malah setengah mati melempar perhatian pada objek lain untuk menyembunyikan semua merah di pipi.

Tak tahan, akhirnya kau putuskan untuk beranjak. Cepat-cepat kau berlari ke luar ruangan, yang selekasnya ia langsung mengikuti jejak langkahmu. Namun cukup di ambang pintu, Naruto membiarkan kau berlalu. "Sakura, jadi pacarku, yaa?!" malah berteriak seperti itu, menjadikan tapakan kakimu kontan terhenti. Menatap ke arahnya, rona padammu akan terlihat jelas apabila rentang kalian tidak terlalu jauh.

"Terserahmu sajalah!" anggap saja, sekarang dewi Fortuna sedang sibuk melempari Naruto dengan keberuntungan bertubi-tubi. Jawaban yang kau berikan memang seperti mengacuhkan, tapi Naruto tahu ia sebuah penerimaan. Selesai, kau meninggalkan ia yang tengah menikmati euphoria. Sial, amat sangat tidak beruntung!

Ehmm… bukankah memang seperti itu?! Di mana ada satu kajian yang menyatakan bahwa hanya dibutuhkan waktu empat menit, untuk memutuskan apakah kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang. Sekarang, gadis di cerita ini bisa menjadi contoh yang baik dalam aplikasinya. Cukup memperhatikan dengan rinci dalam kurun waktu dua ratus empat puluh detik, dan semua yang ia kira sebelumnya punah.

Jadi, _girls_, berhati-hatilah di waktu empat menitmu saat mencermati seorang pemuda! Bisa saja, ia yang awalnya tidak kalian pikirkan dapat menjadi teman, malah mengisi perasaan dengan daya pikat luar biasa.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Haaii…! berjumpa lagi dengan author amatiran yang tidak kunjung meng-update fic lama, tapi malah membuat cerita baru (*dia melambai, dihajar semua readers). Sedikit cuap, ide fic ini datengnya saat saya tengah sibuk mengurus kartu ujian yang terlambat. Di perjalanan, saya malah terpikir mengenai kajian Empat Menit. Entah saya baca di mana, tapi seingat saya memang pada penelitian menunjukan demikian.

Mati-matian menyeret mood buat ngerjain, karena dari opening dan closing udah fix. Eeh, begitu selse, saya jadi cukup puas.

Awalnya mau belajar buat ficlet, tapi begitu dikerjakan, saya harus mengakui bahwa tidak akan mampu membuat cerita di bawah seribu kata (*itu menyedihkan). Ini saja, sudah di minimalisir agar gak nyampe 2K. Oke, saya akan berusaha mencari ide EMPAT MENIT ini, bila secepatnya dapat, maka judul ini akan beralih menjadi series. Maunya saya, pair selanjutnya itu ShikaIno. Mohon do'nya!*seenaknya minta doa.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, mind to review?!_

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_All you have is leaving._

_I'mma need a better reason _

_To write you a love song today, today. Yeeaahh…!_

Bersamaan dengan denting piano yang dibuatmu, kau menyanyikan salah satu _title_ kesukaanmu. Begitu menikmati, hingga di luar kesadaranmu, kau menggerakkan kepala ke arah kiri dan kanan, dengan terus menyuarakan isi lagu yang begitu kontras dengan judulnya, _Love Song_. Yaa, lagu cinta, namun menceritakan suasana hati yang kecewa – tapi dibuat santai secara apik dari si penciptanya.

Tidak ada rasionalisasi tersendiri untukmu menyenandungkannya, bukan juga perasaanmu akan terwakili olehnya. Hanya saja, kau memang sangat mengagumi kemampuan suara dari sang pemiliki lagu yang begitu khas dan unik di indera audiotorimu. Aah, atau lebih tepatnya, kau yang belum menemukan alasan benar untuk menyanyikan sebuah _love song_ dalam makna denotasinya – bukan hanya tertera pada label semata.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Love_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: "Karena ada suatu kajian yang mengatakan, bahwa hanya dibutuhkan waktu empat menit, untuk memutuskan apakah kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang." Awalnya, kedua gadis ini tidak pernah mikirkan sisi baik masing-masing pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekesalan. Namun, semua berubah saat mereka itu memperhatian secara intens dalam waktu dua ratus empat puluh detik.

* * *

**_Four Minutes_**

Puas dengan permainan solo musikmu seorang diri, kini kau berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas seorang diri, tapakan kakimu begitu lambat karena tidak sedang diburu oleh apapun. Terang saja kau begitu santai, keadaan sekolah masih sepi dan sekitar dua puluh menit lagi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai baru terdengar.

Beberapa hari tidak datang ke tempat kau menimba ilmu, membuatmu jadi sangat merindukan suasana ramainya kelas. Hingga tak ayal, membuatmu datang sedini mungkin. Pasalnya tidak mendapati siapapun di sekeliling area, kau berinisiatif pergi ke ruang musik sebelumnya, lantas menyanyikan sebuah lagu di sana.

Begitu kau memasuki kelasmu, sontak sedikit terkejut tatkala mendapati satu sosok yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bukan karena tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain selain dirimu, tidak juga disebabkan terkaget karena ia yang malah sepertinya datang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tidur. Hanya saja,makhluk yang dimaksud sungguh di luar prediksimu; sama sekali tak dalam ranah estimasi.

"Aah, Shikamaru! Tumben kau datang pagi sekali," tegurmu dengan nada skeptis, tak lupa menambahkan aksen memukul-mukul benda yang menumpu setengah bebannya untuk berbaring. Terganggu, terang saja ia merasa demikian. Mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap beberapa detik, lantas memberikan arah netra pada direksimu di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanggapan verbalnya, melisankan rasa tidak suka atas kelakuanmu yang merusak _moment sleeping handsome_ ia. Semerta-merta, kau belum memberikan respon atas tutur Shikamaru sebelumnya, malah dengan anteng berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Pandangan kalian saling beradu, bertatapan intens satu sama lain.

Cukup, tak lebih dari enam detik, kau alihkan indera visualmu pada arah yang lain. Jengah melihat ekspresi malasnya; bosan mendapati ia dengan mimik wajah yang itu-itu saja, membuatmu merasa tepat untuk membuang perhatian darinya. Sedikit ia melakukan perenggangan tubuh dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya, namun itu bukan pertanda bahwa ia akan mengakhiri sesi lelap.

Terbukti saat ia kembali merebahkan kepala di atas kedua lengan yang saling terlipat rapi, ancang-ancang tertidur telah diberikannya pula." Hei, Shikamaru…!" bentakan tersebut terlontar darimu, kali ini kau juga dengan sesukamu menarik tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih tegap. Korban tindak semi destruktifmu masih bungkam, namun sama sekali tidak memberikan delikan tajam – tetap pada tatapan tanpa minat.

"Bisakah kau hargai jerih payahku dengan membiarkanku tidur?" ketika kau dengar ia berkata seperti itu, tak ayal membuat sebelah alismu terangkat. Kau lepaskan picingan menyelidik untuknya, isyarat agar ia segera memperjelas maksud penuturannya. "Hei…! Apa kau ingat, aku yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita kemarin?" ia paham arti dari responmu sebelumnya, dan jawaban dalam bentuk introgatif itu menjadikanmu terdiam detik itu juga. " _Mendokusai!"_ diimbuhkannya pula satu_ trademark_ terandalnya.

Aah, iya, terakhir kali kau berada di sekolah, adalah saat seorang guru memberikan tugas kelompok. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan alasan izinmu bukan hanya membuatmu melewatkan pelajaran, tapi juga menanggungkan pekerjaan tim pada Shikamaru seorang diri. _Uups…!_ Menang telak darimu, dan sebagai imbalannya, ia merebahkan diri pada meja untuk ke sekian kali.

Sempat saja kau ingin menghardik ujarannya, kau pun telah menyiapkan satu umpatan. Bukan hanya itu, jari telunjukmu juga turut teracung di udara, dan kau bersiapan untuk berbicara. Sayangnya batal, sebab tuturnya tadi kembali terngiang di benakmu. Matamu menyipit, kedua pipi menggembung, dengan begitu kesalnya kau menghentak-hentakan kaki pada lantai ruang.

Di posisi berdirimu, kau lihati ia yang seperti telah berhasil membuana ke alam mimpi. Wajah menyebalkannya menjadi tampak tenang, namun ini malah sukses membuat rasa kekimu meningkat beberapa persen. Tiga puluh empat detik, tiga puluh lima detik, di perjalanan menuju satuan enam, kau menyipitkan matamu dan seperti siap menggumamkan satu-dua kata.

"Awas kau!" ancamanmu terlafazh pelan, lantas mendireksikan langkah menuju tempat dudukmu di dua baris berdepanan dengannya. Berupaya untuk tidak memperdulikan kekesalan yang memang sebaiknya tidak kau rasakan, kau menyibukan diri dengan mengarahkan rotasi netra ke sekeliling kelas. Pikirkan secara logika, untuk apa kau merasa keki atas tingkah laku Shikamaru?! Rasanya, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk meresapi afek negatif tersebut.

Ia hanya teman sekalas dan ketua OSIS di sekolahmu, tidak lebih. Jadi sebenarnya, kau tak memiliki rasinonalisasi yang tepat untuk merasa kesal pada perangainya – bahkan merocoki tidurnya pun, tidak. "Amit-amit, deh!" sempat kau berlisan demikian, saat memikirkan opsi kelak akan mendapati seorang kekasih yang memiliki perilaku serupa dengan Shikamaru.

Reduksi emosi berhasil kau lakukan, yang ternyata berakhir bersama pandangan tertuju padanya. Kau cermati Shikamaru sedemikian rupa, sayang dengan keadaan rebahannya, membuatmu agak kesulitan mengamatinya. Sekitar satu menit berhasil kau pertahankan untuk sekedar meneliti ia, dan sekali lagi kau destinasi arah indera visualmu pada objek lain. Kau mengira dengan lama-lama melihatnya, akan memulangkan rasa kesalmu saja.

Berpura-pura tidak peduli, di kala kau sadari ia telah menegapkan tubuhnya tanpa ada suruhan darimu. Ia berusaha meraih kesadarannya secara total dengan mengusap-usap mukanya, lalu tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda menyebalkan itu sudah ada di sampingmu. "Ino, nanti kita ada rapat OSIS," ujarnya datar, yang kau responi dengan pergerakan kepala naik-turun beberapa kali. Lucunya, alih-alih pergi, ia malah seperti mendesakmu untuk terus saling bertukar pandangan dengannya.

"Apa?!" tak sampat satu menit ia mengambil tempat di dekatmu, kau sudah mengusirnya menggunakan satu kata tanya dengan intonasi tinggi. Mengerti tanda peringatan darimu, Shikamaru segera cari aman dari celotehan panjangmu. Ia pergi, dan tidak mengerti alasan tepatnya, kau terus memandangi ia dari belakang sampai refleksinya tak terpantul lagi di retinamu.

"Aku sekretaris OSIS, bodoh. Tentu aku tahu, karena aku yang menyusun jadwal." Kau berkata seorang diri, bagai pemain drama yang sedang bermonolog ria menghapalkan skeranio panggung. Ngomong-ngomong soal sandirwara, sekarang kau disuguhkan dengan drama dari dua sejoli yang kerjaannya hanya beradu argumen tiap hari.

Sahabatmu, Sakura, terus menggumamkan beberapa lisan yang berisi kekesalan terhadap anak lelaki yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Dari ekor matamu, kau dapati panorama di mana sang pria, Naruto, berlagak memohon dengan kesepuluh jarinya tertaut satu sama lain dan satu tongkat bisbol di pelukannya. Untuk sesaat, sahabatmu itu tidak menggubrisnya, yang lama-lama berhasil takluk dengan mengangguk juga.

Gulir bola matamu berpindah dari sisi kanan ke arah kiri, berbarengan dengan itu, otakmu memikirkan satu hal. Bisa-bisanya, hanya kau tinggalkan beberapa hari, sahabatmu ini telah kehilangan kontrol perasaan dan akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta si berisik itu. Jelas saja, satu sekolah sempat sentar mendapati fakta demikian, yang berakhir dengan berbagai spekulasi; dari Sakura yang menerima guna sekedar cari sensasi, hingga Naruto yang punya kartu truf untuk mengatasi penolakan sang gadis.

Terserah orang mau berkata apa, tapi kau mendapati langsung pengakuan dari salah satu subjek cerita, Sakura. Saat ia mengatakan pengalamannya mengerjakan tugas dengan Naruto, memandangi pria itu dengan intens beberapa menit, dapat membuatnya menyerah dan menerima pemuda itu. Kau sempat ternganga, tak lupa kedipan netra berkali-kali serta gelengan kepala – indikasi kau yang tidak percaya.

Saat kau mencoba mencari klarifikasi, kau dapati alasannya di sebuah laman internet yang terperuntukan untuk para wanita. Masih tinggal di benakmu, dari sepuluh kenyataan tentang cinta dari _web_ tersebut, salah satu faktanya merujuk, bahwa hanya butuh waktu empat menit untuk memutuskan apakah kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang.

Kau semakin dipaksa untuk meyakini, tatkala kakak semata wayangmu, Deidara, dengan penjelasan teoretisnya menyebut-nyebut hal itu telah dibuktikan dalam suatu penelitian. "_It's crazy_!" tak urung kau berpendapat demikian, sembari menujukan picingan netra pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingmu.

Sahabatmu sempat menanyakan arti delikan yang kau lepaskan, dan reaksi darimu hanya berupa pergerakan mengangkat kedua pundak bersamaan._"I know, ok?! I knooow…!" _terpaksa kau mengucapkan frase pendek itu dengan gemasnya, saat Sakura mengulang informasi yang sebelumnya telah diberikan Shikamaru – mengenai rapat organisasi intra sekolah. Sekali lagi ada yang mengingatkan, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah gelas cantik, Ino!

Sakura pergi meninggalkanmu, hingga di kelas cuma ada kau dan Naruto yang telah mengambil tempat di bangkunya. Terlintas di pikiran untuk mencoba mengaplikasikan pengetahuan yang kau dapat, dan mencoba mempraktekannya pada satu makhluk yang saat ini bersamamu di ruang itu. Kau beralasan dengan berpindah duduk pada kursi guru, berupaya saat kau mengamati, akan tampak tidak tersirat niatan apapun.

Oke, kau mulai cermati.

Satu menit kau melihatinya, ia yang sedang sibuk sendiri melap-lap tongkat bisbol kesayangannya. Menuju ke detik seratus dua puluh, kau amati ia yang saat ini tengah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Pada menit ketiga, kau temukan ia sedang asik membaca buku komik yang berhasil ditemukannya. Di perjalanan dua ratus empat puluh detik, kau menggelengkan kepala dan merasa Naruto sama sekali tidak ada menariknya.

Jadi, apabila memang benar kajian empat menit tersebut, maka sekarang kau memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai si subjek penelitian singkatmu itu. "Astaga!" kau tampak stress sendiri, tatkala seorang yang tadinya kau amati, kini kembali memberikan informasi serupa tentang pertemuan rapat OSIS. Gelas cantik, mana gelas cantiknya?!

* * *

o

O

O

Rapat OSIS telah berakhir dengan tanpanya pemimpin pertemuan, dan sukses membuat urat-urat nadimu terlihat yang mengkodekan betapa geramnya kau. Padahal, bukankah tadi pagi pemuda itu sempat berlagak memberitahunya, dan sekarang malah ia yang tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Tinggal kau seorang diri, di mana semua rekan sejawatmu telah pergi ke kediaman masing-masing.

Sakura sendiri terpaksa meninggalkanmu, sebab ia telah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menemani pemuda itu mencari sesuatu – entah apa, ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Maka benar saja, kejadian mohon-memohon tadi pagi oleh Naruto, membuatmu jadi seorang diri tanpa teman untuk merapikan ruang organisasi.

Sebenarnya, kau butuh rekan untuk menyelamatkan keadaan tempat yang luasnya tidak seberapa ini dari kata terlantar. Bayangkan saja, banyak buku berserakan di mana-mana, belum lagi map-map tebal yang cukup menambah suasana berantakannya area. Seraya terus mencelotehkan beberapa lisan, kau mengambil objek-objek tersebut dan meletakannya sesuai tempat.

"_My god_!" mendapati satu benda asing di ruangan itu, tak urung membuatmu bertutur demikian. Terangkat olehmu satu tongkat bisbol yang tadinya dibawa oleh Naruto tatkala mengikuti rapat OSIS. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu pelan, melihati ke sekeliling, mengira-ngira di mana sekiranya kau bisa meletakan objek tersebut.

Aktivitasmu terhenti, saat pintu ruangan terbuka akibat satu dorongan dari arah luar. Shikamaru, si ketua OSIS itu memasuki tempat yang sama kau berada setelah kembali menutup penghalang keluar-masuk tersebut. Kau sambut ia dengan sebuah raut tak senang, juga ditambahkan dengan lagak mengacak pinggangmu – sungguh tidak suka rupanya.

"_Amazing, leader_!" sindirmu, ketika ia dengan seenaknya malah kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tak ada tanggapan, ia belum memberikan respon dalam bentuk apapun. Namun saat ia menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dan langsung mengarahkan netra padamu, kau tahu sebentar lagi akan ada yang diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak baca _email_-ku?" eeh, dia malah membalas ujaranmu dengan satu kalimat introgatif. Kau tidak memberikan respon verbal, tetapi malah merogoh ponsel dari dalam tas selempangmu. Kau terdiam dengan pandangan kosong tentunya, begitu mendapati ada beberapa pesan dengan subjek ketua organisasi intra sekolahmu. Isinya memintamu untuk memanggil ia di ruang musik begitu rapat akan berlangsung, karena semulai meninggalkanmu di kelas tadi pagi, ia menumpang melanjutkan tidur di sana.

Menaruh _smartphone_-mu pada saku seragam, kau seperti kehilangan pasokan verbal untuk melanjutkan aksi misuh-misuh tak karuan. Memainkan tongkat bisbol yang masik mendiami salah satu tanganmu, anggap saja kau sedang mencari kesibukan kecil agar tidak terlalu dirundung sedikit rasa bersalah – karena tidak hadirnya Shikamaru, itu juga disebabkan olehmu.

"Oke!" kembali terdengar suara altomu berlisan, yakin saja otakmu sedang bekerja untuk sekedar membuat Shikamaru tetap menerima ganjaran atas absennya ia; kali ini tidak akan ada kompensasi lagi. Kau hening sendiri, yang mana keadaan sepi semakin mendominasi. Lamat-lamat, satu ide _brilliant_ muncul di benakmu. "Rapikan tempat ini, sekarang!" semerta-merta kau memerintah, seperti seorang penguasa dengan gaya dominasi tinggi saja.

Alih-alih mengerjakan suruhanmu, Shikamaru malah menanggapi dengan sebentuk wajah yang tak menduga kalau kau akan mendiktatornya. "_Mendokusai!"_ oke, cukup itu ujaran yang dilontarkannya padamu. Kau tak mau kalah, jari telunjukmu mengarah pada sekitar sudut, arti dari kau yang mendesak keinginanmu.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu agar mau mengikuti maumu!"

Ooh, rupanya ada yang sudah bosan hidup! Santainya Shikamaru mengusul sebuah cara, meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan. Kau tersenyum manis, sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi satu benda tak bernyawa yang sedari tadi terus mendiami genggamanmu. "Terdengar bagus juga,"verbal ancamanmu tercetus, yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru kelimpungan sendiri di posisi duduknya.

Matamu kontan membulat secara menyeluruh, indikasi menyudutkannya agar segera mengikuti titahmu sebelum satu tindak kasar didapatnya. Ikhlas atau tidaknya, itu bukan urusanmu, yang penting sekarang Shikamaru mulai mengerjakan apa yang kau perintahkan. Kau sendiri, dengan anteng memposisikan diri di bangku Shikamaru sebelumnya.

Hampir lima belas menit, suasana tak kalah dari hutan belantara di kala dini hari menguasai, akhirnya kau tujukan bola visualnya untuk mendapati bayangannya terpantul di retina. Kali ini, kau benar-benar mengamatinya secara menyeluruh, lagipula ia tidak lagi berbaring yang membuatmu agak kesulitan melihatinya.

Kala terhitung enam puluh detik dari kau mulai mengarahkan pandangan intens padanya, kau dapati ia dengan tubuh tegap atletisnya mencoba menaruh map-map tebal di bagian teratas rak buku. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, dan tetesan yang mengalir dari rahang, membuatnya nampak begitu berbeda.

Di perjalanan menuju dua menit, kau temukan ia sedikit membuka kancing seragamnya, dan mengibaskan baju yang sudah teresap oleh air tubuhnya sendiri. Belum lagi saat tatapannya tertuju padamu sambil meletakan dasi yang baru terlepas darinya di atas meja, ia tetap mendireksikan netra tatkala menaruh buku tebal di tempat yang sama.

Pada seratus delapan puluh detik, kau harus mengakui kalau ia memiliki cara melangkah yang keren. Setiap tapakannya terdengar berirama, gerakan _slow motion_-nya membuat ia tampak tak biasa. _Passion_ yang dimilikinya begitu jauh dari kesan pemalas tanpa minat. Jangan lupakan, keadaan pakaiannya yang sudah tidak rapi, malah membuatnya terkesan semakin seksi.

Saat menit keempat menghampiri, kau tidak lagi mampu mempertahankan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Bahkan, tanpa kau sadari, tubuhmu dengan sendirinya menyandarkan beban di sandaran kursi. Aah, rupanya kau sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji. Tidak lupa ia di sana semakin beraksi _hot_ dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya, guna merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

Kau pindahkan poros acuan atensi pada direksi yang berbeda, namun semuanya terlambat. Tak mampu kau tampik bahwa sekalipun matamu tak tertuju padanya, namun dalam benakmu masih dapat mengingat semua gerak-geriknya. Bayangannya sudah menetap di pikiranmu; refleksinya sudah tertancap kuat di otakmu.

"Selesai!" pemberitahuan singkatnya membuatmu terpaksa memulangkan pusat perhatian padanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan sunggingan yang dari tadi kau tahan kuat-kuat, kau tidak ingin membuatnya tahu kalau kau telah sukses terpesona daya pikatnya. Kau beranjak dari posisi santaimu, berdiri namun sama sekali belum melangkah.

Kau rasakan _handphone_-mu bergetar, dan saat kau mengangkat panggilan, rupanya sahabatmu langsung mengucapkan banyak lisan." Nanti aku telepon lagi," katamu, meski demikian kau masih sempat mendengar bahwa Sakura baru saja menerima sebuah kalung cantik dari kekasihnya. Yaa, nanti saja permasalahan dua pasangan aneh itu, sekarang kau punya urusan yang lebih penting.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kau mendekati Shikamaru pada arah yang berseberangan meja denganmu. Sempat saja kau mengambil dasinya yang tercecer sembarangan, dan begitu mendekat, kau rekatkan esensi seragam sekolah itu padanya. Sial! Sekarang kau kena batunya, saat ini tanpa adanya paksaan, kau mempercayai isi _American Journal of Sociology_ yang dijabarkan oleh kakak semata wayangmu.

Selesai mengikat dasi itu di lehernya, kau sempatkan juga untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak kanannya. Kali ini, Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti padamu, ia bahkan dengan begitu _cool_-nya menarik sedikit kerah bajunya – gaya keren pria-pria yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian seorang wanita.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Shikamaru bungkam, tetapi di lima detik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Kau tersenyum, "bagus! Mulai sekarang, kau jadi pacarku." Verbalisasi blak-blakan itu kau berikan, kau turut menambah aksen sok dingin dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sekali lagi, respon yang diberikan ia hanya berupa sunggingan, dan sekarang diimbuhkan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

_Girls_, bukankah kamu semua sudah diperingatkan untuk berhati-hati di waktu empat menitmu saat mencermati seorang pemuda? Bisa saja, ia yang awalnya kalian pikirkan begitu menyebalkan, malah mengisi perasaan dengan daya pikat luar biasa. Hingga tak mampu membuangnya begitu saja, dan semua menjadi tidak sama.

Lantas untuk para kaum Adam, betapa beruntungnya kalian! Bahkan dalam _American Journal of Sociology_ menyatakan, pria butuh waktu seratus empat puluh detik untuk membuat wanita jatuh cinta. Jadi, pergunakan durasi empat menit kalian baik-baik, dan dapatkan keberuntungan seperti pemuda dalam cerita ini.

"Ayo, pulang!"

Kau melangkahkan kakimu terlebih dahulu, yang sayang tertahan saat ada jemari lain tertaut dengan jari-jarimu. Kau merasa tak wajar, tapi bukankah gaya _bossy_ menuntutmu untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau?! Lagi pula, tanggapan yang kau dapat, menjawab keinginanmu padanya tersambut. Jadi, Ino, sekarang kau punya rasionalisasi yang baik untuk menyanyikan sebuah _love song_ dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

Haaaiii…! Terlambat banget kalo sekarang saya ngucapin tahun baru, yaaa? (*digeplak _readers_). Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk siapa pun yang mampir membaca di chapter pertama, dan saya senang mendapatkan responnya. Ooh, iya, tentang kajian empat menit ini ada juga di laman _vemale_ teman-teman bisa _search_ di sana.

Semoga bagi yang membaca chapter ini gak bingung, yaaa?!(*meski diyakininya malah ngebuat pembaca makingak ngerti aja). Padahal lagi ujian, tapi bukannya belajar, malah buat fic. Cuma dari pada mood dan idenya ilang tak berbekas lagi.* ujian semester, woooiii…! – tampar-tampar pipi, jewer-jewer telinga, guncang-guncang badan. Mohon doanya, yaa?!*plaaak…!

Oke, cukup itu saja hasil ketidakjelasan saya. Jadi, saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, mind to review?!_

Salam,

Pixie (yank)-chan


End file.
